


Skinny dippin'

by Rhinkhearted



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Pool Fun, Skinny Dipping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link skinny dip in the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny dippin'

**Author's Note:**

> Whew...I um..I hope you all enjoy this.
> 
> I apologize if this is really shitty, it's late at night and my mind is foggy.

It was warm and sunny outside and he was stretched out on a blanket in his small backyard, Barbara barked happily as she chased jade around. Rhett could smell burgers sizzling on the grill and there was country music filtering through the air, he opened one eye to look over at his best friend who was wearing swim trunks and flipping the burgers. Rhett smiled when the man accidentally flipped one on to the patio and both dogs rushed over and began trying to eat it.

"Hey, babe? Can you check on the pool and see if it's full yet?." Links soft voice called out. 

Rhett pulled himself in to a sitting position and looked towards the pool, the water hose was stretched out across the yard and resting over the side of the pool. 

"You're going to have to check it better than that, ya big goof." Link called out, he sounded amused. 

Rhett rolled his eyes but got up and walked over to the pool anyways, the pool was indeed full and nearly running over actually. He turned and gave Link a thumbs up so he'd know to shut the water off. 

"After we eat let's take a dip." Rhett suggested "a skinny dip" he added with a grin. 

"Rhett, it's the middle of the day and the neighbors are out!." Link couldn't help but laugh, Rhett could be so thirsty some times, but it was one of the many things he loved about him.

"Aw man, where's your sense of adventure!, you'd have done it when we weren't so danged old." Rhett told him, he was right too Link wouldn't have thought twice about it when he was in his 20s.

It was true, Link remembered going skinny dipping plenty of times in the daylight with Rhett back in college. 

"I'm not 20 anymore and neither are you, now get over here and let's eat before the burgers get cold." Link carried the plate of food over to their patio furniture and plopped down in to his chair. 

"I get better with age though, baby." Rhett replied, he gave Link a wolfish grin as he assembled his burger. It was piled high with lettuce and tomatoes and onions, all of which Link had bought especially for Rhett. 

They ate their burgers in silence while playing footsie under the table, Barbara and jade sat beside the table patiently waiting for one of them to drop something. After they finished eating Rhett put the food away and washed the few dishes they had used, when he walked back outside to where Link was he got a shock.

"Hey big fella, wanna join me for a swim?." Link was floating on his back completely naked. 

"I thought you said we weren't skinny dipping?." Rhett questioned, but he was already taking off his trunks and walking towards the pool.

"I changed my mind, I am allowed to do that." Link teased. 

Rhett climbed up the ladder and slowly lowered himself in to the pool, he gave out a yelp when he noticed how cold it was. "Gosh Link! How can you stand such cold water?." He made his way over to the smaller man and lightly ran his finger over his chest.

"Mmmm, do that some more will ya?." Link liked the way Rhett was caressing his chest, this was going to be a very nice swim.

Rhett chuckled and kept up his caressing of Links chill bump covered chest, he lightly flicked his digits over Links nipple and caused the man to jerk upright.

"Ya trying to make me drown??." Link giggled as he splashed Rhett.

"No, I couldn't have sex with you then." Rhetts eyes gleamed with mischief and he quickly took hold of Links waist.

"You could, but it'd be illegal" Link playfully tried to get away from Rhetts grasp but it didn't work and soon he was being hauled closer for a kiss.

"You're such an ass, I love you." Rhett mumbled against Links lips.

"And I love your ass." Link told him as he grabbed a handful of Rhetts bottom and gave it a playful squeeze. 

"Woah there, so you want to play that game do ya?." Rhett reached around and grabbed Links bottom as well, giving it a squeeze like Link had done.

It wasn't long before their playing turned in to full on erection fuel, both men were hard as steel and rubbing against one another trying to create friction. 

"Oh. Oh gosh." Link moaned as Rhetts thigh rubbed roughly against his cock. 

"You like that ,Neal?." Rhett rocked against him even harder causing Links eyes to roll back and another moan to escape his lips.

"Touch me, please." Link was almost begging but not quite, he wanted to make Rhett demand him to beg for it.

"No, you have to work for it. You dirty boy."

Link loved it when Rhett talked to him like this. "But Rhett, how can I be dirty when I'm in water?." He fake pouted.

"Mmm, I'll show you how to be a dirty boy ." Rhett took one of his fingers and slid it between Links cheeks, he rubbed it in tantalizing circles around the hole before pushing it in.

Link gasped and threw his head back at the intrusion, it felt slightly painful but it hurt so good.

"Oh gosh, more. Rhett please! Oh baby finger fuck my ass." Link begged, he could feel heat rising to his cheeks as he spoke.

That was all Rhett needed to hear, he quickly added another digit pushing it in to Links tight hole, he could already feel it quivering around them. "That's right, you're my dirty boy aren't you Link?." His voice sounded husky and he felt Link shiver at his words.

"Yes, oh yes I am your dirty little boy." Links whole body felt numb due to the cold water surrounding him but he could feel the distinct warmth in his ass from Rhetts probing fingers.

Rhett began thrusting his fingers as deeply into Links ass as they would go, the hole was growing tighter by the second and he knew Link must be close to finishing. "Are you going to be a good boy? Are you going to cum hard for daddy?." He pushed hard on Links prostate while speaking. 

"I'm..fuck yes..Oh daddy I'm going to cum so hard for you." He was so close, he wanted Rhetts cock in his hole so bad but he didn't want him to remove his fingers. 

"Tell me what you want, Baby." Rhett demanded while continuing to work his fingers in and almost all of the way out of Link.

"I want..I want your big cock, I want you to fill my ass with your cum." Link was a wimpering begging mess, he knew this was exactly what Rhett wanted to hear.

Rhett pulled his fingers from Links ass and quickly turned him around so that his ass was facing him. "I'm going to pound that little ass of yours, I'll fill it up with my cum and watch it as it drips out when you climb that ladder when I'm done with you." Rhett knew how much his words effected Link, he knew it'd only take a few thrusts to finish him off.

"Oh god, hurry before I cum." Link moaned, his voice low and breathy. 

Rhett didn't need to be told twice, he spread Links cheeks and sunk his cock in to the heat of his asshole. He pushed only about 2 inches in giving Link time to get used to his cock.

"Ahh!!! More, daddy. Give me all of it." Link begged, he was right on the edge. His asshole tightened and he heard Rhett suck in a breath before he plunged his cock deep within his ass.

Rhett and Link both moaned loudly as Rhett bottomed out inside of Link, he began pounding him fast and hard. He wanted Link to cum first but he didn't know if he could hold back long enough.

"Touch yourself!." He demanded, it was the only way to get Link to finish first.

Link reached down and took his hard cock in his hand, he pumped fast as Rhett continued to fuck him hard. He felt his muscles tighten and he gave his cock a squeeze, he threw back his head and moaned loud as he pushed himself back on to Rhetts cock burying it deep. His cock twitched and cum flowed from it in large spurts that discolored the water.

Rhett felt Links hole clench around his cock and Link let out a moan so loud he thought the neighbors would hear it. Once Link came he started moving again, thrusting as fast as possible. It didn't take long for him to cum deep inside his best friends ass, he thrusted a few more times before carefully withdrawing from Link. 

"Go on, you dirty boy. Climb the ladder so I can watch you." His voice came out rough and he saw Link shiver. It was so sexy the way he reacted whenever Rhett talked to him in this tone.

Link slowly made his way up the ladder, he could feel Rhetts cum dripping from His ass and his cock gave an excited twitch, he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything for at least an hour but fuck was this hot.

Rhett watched as the smaller man climbed up and out if the pool, seeing his cum oozing from Links hole made him feel proud and horny. He couldn't wait until he got to feel Link return the favor later.


End file.
